


Witness and Be Witnessed

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [398]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Fallen Angels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She is vital to the beginning of his journey toward complete acceptance of his rightful place as the Antichrist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 8 October 2016  
> Word Count: 158  
> Prompt: time  
> Summary: She is vital to the beginning of his journey toward complete acceptance of his rightful place as the Antichrist.  
> Spoilers: Stream of consciousness piece set nebulously within the canon of the series. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I keep getting this niggling idea of working through the whole of canon from Abaddon's POV. Vassago's would also work, but I have more of a fascination with Abaddon overall. I admit that my desire to do this reworking of the series through her eyes is partially because I tend to get more esoteric and intellectual with her. Will have to see if that pans out or not.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The day that Kelly Baptiste is chosen to die, I am assigned to follow her. Perhaps follow is an incorrect term here. My duty is to observe her final days and moments, particularly with regard to the Beast. She is vital to the beginning of his journey toward complete acceptance of his rightful place as the Antichrist. You don't honestly think that it was coincidence that she is on assignment in Damascus when he is, do you? She is the first to bear witness to his annunciation through me. Golkar will be busy trying to stay out of the way of the militia, as well as trying to keep Damien safe. Kelly will have a similar duty, but her need to chronicle what is happening, combined with her continuing affections for Damien.

And in the end, he will bear witness to her final moments alongside me. He just won't realize how integral her death is until long afterward.


End file.
